Strange Disaster
by Sheiji
Summary: Pancaran [Mana] yang berputar dilangit menyebabkan timbulnya bencana, Magical Beast level tinggi berkeliaran dan menyerang. Untuk melindungi dan mencari sebab timbulnya bencana, setiap kerajaan pun mendidik murid Akademi untuk menjadi Wizard dan Knight yang tangguh.


_"Ayah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau ada yang mengganggu ku?"_

_"Heh! Katakan kalau dia adalah Zasshu! Dan tunjukkan padanya kekuasaan kita!"_

_._

_._

_"Ayah, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat orang yang berharga bagiku disakiti?"_

_"Lempari dia dengan Noble Phantasm milikmu!"_

_._

_._

_"Ayah, apa yang harus ku lakukan apabila ada yang menghina kita?"_

_"Tunjukkan padanya! Bahwa kita adalah yang tertinggi dari semuanya!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Strange Disaster**

**Disclaimer** : Bukan Milik Saya

**Summary** : Pancaran [**Mana**] yang berputar dilangit menyebabkan timbulnya bencana, Magical Beast level tinggi berkeliaran dan menyerang. Untuk melindungi dan mencari sebab timbulnya bencana, setiap kerajaan pun mendidik murid Akademi untuk menjadi Wizard dan Knight yang tangguh.

**Genre** : Fantasy, Friendship, Adventure and Supranatural.

**Warning** : AnimeXover, Bahasa tidak baku, Absolute Typo, NoCopas, Anti Mainstream, **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 Prolog**

Kerajaan Babylonia, Kerajaan terkaya, termahsyur, termakmur dan sejahtera. Segala bentuk kesempurnaan dapat kau dapatkan disana, kerajaan Babylonia adalah yang terbesar di Benua Britania, Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Pahlawan, Gilgamesh, anak dari Nabukadnezar dan dewi Ishtar. Serta Raja Ksatria yang kini menjadi Ratu Babylonia, Arthuria Pendragon, Anak dari Uther Pendragon dan Dewi Athena.

Dengan dipimpin oleh mereka berdua, Babylonia di cap sebagai Tempat Impian. Dengan gelar Ouroboros Heaven, surga tak terbatas dengan kesempurnaan nya.

Gilgamesh, seorang pria bersurai emas, bermanik merah ruby dengan iris hitam vertikal. Ia mempunyai aura Angkuh, penuh percaya diri serta kebijaksanaan. Arthuria Pendragon, Wanita bersurai pirang, bermanik hijau zamrud dengan iris hitam. Ia mempunyai aura elegan, menawan, lemah lembut, tegas dan ketenangan.

Naruto Pendragon dan Menma Pendragon, anak kembar dari Raja dan Ratu Babylonia. Dengan darah 2 per tiga dewa yang mengalir ditubuh mereka, membuat mereka di anugrahi [Mana] yang super melimpah.

Perbedaan dari keduanya hanyalah pada mata dan sifat. Naruto bermanik Merah ruby dengan iris hitam vertikal, sifat yang seperti copyan dari sang ayah. Menma bermanik hijau zamrud dengan iris hitam vertikal, sifat nya yang tenang, bijaksana dan pengertian, namun tetap saja sifat sombong nya masih menyertai.

Babylonia merupakan kerajaan yang meencakup 1 pertiga bumi, luas itu merupakan hasil dari penaklukan yang telah dilakukan oleh Raja. Kini hanya tinggal kedamaian yang ada di bumi setelah ratusan tahun berperang.

Penduduk yang ramah, bangunan yang tinggi menjulang. Dan yang paling utama adalah Istana Babylonia yang sangat besar serta Taman gantung yang indah.

.

.

.

**""Ex-Calibur!!""**

Trank!

Dua buah serangan yang sama dan kekuatan yang sama berbenturan. Di sebuah tanah lapang, empat orang sedang berada disana.

Dua orang berada di sebuah Benda emas yang melayang, dan dua lagi di bawah sedang bertarung.

Mereka adalah keluarga Kerajaan Babylonia.

Naruto dan Menma mundur kebelakang setelah serangan mereka berbenturan. Mereka berdiri tegap saling menghadap berjarak 200 meter. tangan kanan mereka berdua terangkat keatas dan kemudian. Dibelakang masing-masing, lingkaran emas berjumlah ratusan muncul.

**""Gate Of Babylon""**

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini Ayah?" seorang pemuda bersurai emas bermanik merah ruby bertanya.

"Kita akan melihat keadaan dunia sebelah, **Sha Nagba Imuru** membuatku mengetahui saat ini keseimbangan semesta sedang mengalami keanehan"ucap seorang pria dengan ciri ciri sama dengan sang pemuda namun tubuhnya dibalut dengan armor emas.

Saat ini mereka berada di tempat yang sejauh mata memandang hanyalah tumpukan harta.

Mereka sedang berada di dalam Gate of Babylon.

Setelah latihan mereka langsung dibawa kesini oleh ayah mereka.

Dua orang lainnya yaitu wanita dan seorang pemuda hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berdiri berjajar dengan kedua pemuda yang berada di kiri dan kanan.

Gilgamesh menggumam...

**"Vimana!"**

Sring

Mereka pun terangkat oleh debu emas yang berterbangan dan menyatu memadat membentuk singgasana emas yang terbang dengan 4 singgasana. Mereka berempat duduk. Vimana melayang setinggi 500 meter.

Dihadapan mereka pun muncul riak emas raksasa yang tak lama kemudian menampilkan berbagai tempat.

Gambar berhenti pada tempat yang saat ini terlihat seperti tanah lapang dengan sebuah gunung berapi aktif, disana, ratusan manusia mengeluarkan berbagai jenis sihir menyerang ribuan monster.

"hm~ lingkaran apa itu ibu?" tanya Menma pada ibunya yang berada di sebelah.

Arthuria dan yang lain melirik Menma, Naruto juga penasaran, lingkaran aneh apa yang digunakan manusia disana saat mengeluarkan sihir.

"Saa, ibu juga tidak tau. Anata apa Sha Nagba Imuru mengetahuinya?" tanya Arthuria pada Suaminya.

"**Rune Magic**, atau Lingkaran Sihir, berguna untuk mempermudah mengolah sihir, para Wizard menggunakan mantera untuk menggunakannya"jawab Gilgamesh

"Merepotkan~ manusia disana akan mati sebelum menyelesaikan manteranya saat berhadapan dengan Ksatria" ucap Naruto

"Lihat itu!" ucap Menma sambil menunjuk layar.

"Orang bersurai tidak pas itu tidak menggunakan mantera sama sekali"lanjut Menma

Arthuria sedikit sweatdrop mendengar anaknya menyebutkan seseorang.

Dilayar, terlihat seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan jambul berwarna pirang. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan terbentuk lah Rune Magic bermotif dua sayap berwarna hitam. Dari sana keluar ratusan tombak cahaya menyerang seekor monster anjing raksasa berkepala 5. Anjing tersebut mati seketika.

"Itu termasuk kedalam pengendalian [**Mana**]. Saat seseorang dapat menyempurnakan pengendalian terhadap [**Mana**, ia cukup menggunakan pikirannya dan mengeluarkan sihir" ucap Gilgamesh tetap dengan pandangan kedepan.

Semua kembali fokus ke depan dan memperhatikan.

.

Para Knight bertempur digaris depan membunuh para monster, sedangkan para Wizard menggunakan sihir mereka untuk menyerang.

**Grooaaahhhhrrrrrr!!!!! **

Seekor monster gendut raksasa yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya berjalannya seperti manusia. Didahinya terdapat semacam kristal merah yang menyala.

"Titania, **Twilight Orb** terlihat!" ucap seorang pria bersurai Silver

"Aku akan membuka jalan, hancurkan benda itu, Kapten!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah darah dengan armor bersayap ditubuhnya.

"Maju!" sring

Gadis tadi pun menghilang, Kemudian terlihat para monster didepan tereliminasi seperti jalan lurus.

Pria itupun menggengam pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka serta jari yang merapat. Ia bergumam...

**"Raikiri"**

Sring

Rune Magic biru masuk ketangannya. Kemudian keluar cahaya berwarna putih seperti kilat dari sana.

Ia membuka matanya yang tertutup dan terlihatlah dua buah warna yang berbeda, merah dikiri dan hitam dikanan. Wajahnya datar tertutup masker hitam.

Sring.

Ia pun maju dengan blur putih yang terlihat karena kecepatan nya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sampai tempat di depan dahi raksasa itu.

Wajah pria tersebut tidak terlihat karena poni yang menghalangi, dengan keras ia menghantamkan tangan kanannya ke Kristal Merah di sana.

Ia bergumam pelan...

"Ini untuk Obito!"

Krakkk Ctass!

Kristal itu pecah.

Pria itu jatuh perlahan terbawa gravitasi. Para Monster semuanya melebur menjadi abu.

Sesaat ia jatuh. Ia di selamatkan oleh blur merah.

.

.

.

"Begitu" gumam Gilgamesh

"Naruto, Menma!, mau sesuatu yang menarik?" lanjutnya

Naruto dan Menma melihat ke ayah mereka yang sedang menyeriangi, mereka tersenyum menyeriangi dan berkata..

"Akan kami lakukan!"

"Serahkan saja pada kami!"

Arthuria yang melihat ketiga nya hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku akan memberikan Caliburn dan Excalibur" ucap Arthuria.

Gilgamesh tersenyum senang dan berkata.

"Pergilah kesana dan selesaikan bencana tersebut,...

Aku akan memberi izin pemakaian **Sha Nagba Imuru**!"

**Prolog End...**

Tunggu Chapter berikutnya pada hari Kamis.


End file.
